


Wildest Dreams

by hwrites



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, YouTube shenanigans with Tessa and Scott, they've started a YouTube channel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwrites/pseuds/hwrites
Summary: Tessa and Scott are retired, three-time gold medal Olympians.Between awards shows and sponsors, the pair have been hiding their relationship for a year and a half.Until suddenly, they don't want to hide from everyone anymore. It's tiring.They decide to start a YouTube channel where they will publish a series of videos, chronicling their relationship from their start to the present.
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 26
Kudos: 79





	1. we have something to tell you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except the plot, which is inspired by Shawn Johnson and Andrew East's 'Love Story' series - highly recommend checking that out if you haven't already! All other videos and things belong to their respective owners.

When the video starts, the screen is dark. It fades after a moment, showing Tessa and Scott sitting side by side on a grey couch, pictures of plants hung on the light blue walls behind them.

She’s smiling and he is, too, although they both look nervous. Out of frame, he’s wringing his hands together, and she places her hand on his. In frame, she turns her head to look at him, and the people watching the video won’t be able to see the question behind her eyes, the way he answers back silently, with a small nod of his head.

Tessa turns back to the camera, still smiling. “Hi, everyone! Tessa and Scott here.”

“In case you’ve never seen us before, we’re a recently retired ice dancing team who competed together for 22 years and won gold at both our Olympic debut in Vancouver as well as at our final Olympics in PyeongChang,” Scott continues, looking directly at the camera.

“This is our first YouTube video, and there are several reasons for that. It’s something new for us to try out, for one.”

“And two, well, we’ll just jump right in. What do you say, Tess?”

They lock eyes again and their grins get wider, if possible.

“I think that’s a great idea. We’re embarking on our final tour next month, and you can get tickets for that in the description box below.”

“We’re not just here to promote our tour though,” Scott interjects. “A lot of you have been wondering if we’re together, but we’ve always said that we’re just friends.”

**[Video jumps to a clip of Tessa and Scott on _The Ellen Show_]**

“_A lot of people are saying that there’s more than just chemistry there,_” Ellen is saying, sitting in a white armchair across from the pair, who are seated next to each other on a white loveseat. “_That . . . That you’re a couple–_”

Scott blinks, grins like that’s something he’s unaware of. “_They are?_”

“_That’s what they say, I think you’ve heard that before. So, I mean . . . are you a couple?_”

Tessa laughs nervously as Scott nods next to her. “_You know, we always say, it’s a big compliment, because what we portray on the ice is really important to us and we love getting into character, we love telling a story, and a lot of the emotions that we portray are universal themes that resonate with everyone. So the fact that people feel invested in our partnership,_” She pauses for a second, glances over at Scott. “_Is truly remarkable._”

A little further into the clip, Ellen says, “_And I know you’re saying you’re not dating, but we want to find out for sure, so we’re going to see how well you know each other in a game we’re calling the ‘Definitely Not Dating Game.’_”

**[_The Ellen Show_ clip ends, video cuts back to Tessa and Scott on the couch]**

“There have been countless tweets, Instagram photos, people asking us in interviews, about the status of our relationship . . .” Tessa is saying now, “All this time, in the year and a half it’s been since the Olympics . . .”

Scott nods. “We meant what we said on _Ellen_, really, we did. That just wasn’t the whole truth.”

“We have something to tell you, and it’s been a long time coming.”

They look at each other and burst out laughing. A second clip cuts in to show them being much more serious but dissolving into laughter at the last second.

“Scott, do you want to be the one to say it?”

“I think we should say it together.”

“We’re dating,” the two of them say in unison.

“When we went on _Ellen_, we were still trying to figure it out.”

“And by ‘figure it out,’” Scott puts air quotes around the words with his fingers. “T is nicely saying that we hadn’t told each other how we felt yet.”

“It was actually the next day, so it’s been a year and a half.”

He nods, smiling. “Yeah, didn’t we kiss that day, too?”

Tessa grins and looks at the camera in front of them. “We did, yeah. You told me that you had feelings for me and then I kissed you.”

“I wasn’t actually sure if you liked me, too. When you kissed me, I mean.”

She rolls her eyes but is still smiling. “You’d think that because I was kissing you, I would obviously be feeling the same. I told you after the kiss though.”

“And then I kissed you again.”

“Yeah. So, anyway, we’re starting this channel because we want to give you insight into our relationship. Tell you the story of how we got together, our first kiss–”

“Our first date, all of it.”

“We’ll be posting videos every week. Let us know in the comments what you think!”

“See you soon,” Scott waves to the camera as Tessa laughs and leans against his shoulder.

With that, the screen fades to black, although the video doesn't end.

There’s a click, a sound similar to what’s used in blooper reels, and then several clips play out.

Scott is sitting alone in front of the camera, which is shaking slightly. “Why am I so nervous?”

Tessa hums, the sound coming from behind the camera, close to the microphone. “I don’t know, maybe because we’re about to unveil our relationship to the whole world?”

“Well, yeah. Obviously. But I feel so scared. People are hopefully going to be happy about it, right?”

She appears from around the camera, takes his hand before sitting down next to him. “I hope so.”

Another click, and a different clip starts.

He looks at her. “I think we should say it together.”

“We’re–” she starts, laughing when he doesn’t say anything. “Scott!”

He grins sheepishly and looks away from the camera. “I’m sorry! I didn’t realize you were saying it right away.”

A third click, another clip.

“We wanted to tell you all,” Tessa says.

“But we just . . . wanted to wait until more time had passed. It still feels kind of surreal, to be honest.” He looks at her, eyes full of adoration as he squeezes her hand out of frame.

“That’s sappy,” she mumbles, grinning as she leans in to kiss him.

“It’s the truth! T, I’ve been in love with you for a long, long time.”

She smiles back at him as she pulls away. “I know, Scott.”

A final click, and they’re both grinning at the camera.

“Don’t forget to subscribe and click on the bell to be notified when we post!” Scott exclaims pointing down at where the subscription box will be.

Tessa rolls her eyes. “We shouldn’t say that, it’s our first video. Subscribe and click the bell if you want to. No pressure.”

“But like, it would be cool. Oh my God, T, we could have our own little corner of YouTube! This is going to be _so cool_.”

Their laughter is heard as the video fades to black.


	2. silver medals and unknown feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka, Tessa and Scott liked each other way before they talked about it.

“We’re talking you _allll_ the way back to 2014 this week,” Scott’s voice is heard as the screen is still dark.

Then they appear, although they’re in a different location than when they filmed the first video. Instead of a couch, Tessa and Scott are sitting side by side at a table, a refrigerator and kitchen behind them.

“It was only, what, five years ago?” she questions, turning her head to look at him.

“Right, but it feels like a lifetime. Today, we’re talking about when we knew we had feelings for each other and one specific moment we wanted to tell the other person but didn’t.”

She nods and grins at him, then at the camera. “Scott, do you want to start with your side of the story?”

The screen fades from them sitting together to show him sitting by himself. He’s leaning against the kitchen table, arms folded in front of him. “Tessa’s story is a little bit different from mine, which is why I’m sitting here by myself. So, it was right after the Sochi Olympics, we had just gotten the silver medal. I remember we went out onto the ice after the last event, just us. Don’t worry, we didn’t break in! This feels like it was yesterday, honestly. Anyway, the two of us were just skating circles around the rink when Tessa suddenly grabbed my hand. She stopped and just . . . looked at me. Her eyes were shining and she had this tiny, secretive smile on her face. It was a few moments before she said anything; meanwhile my heart was pounding in my ears. 

“She glanced up at me and mumbled, _I can’t imagine doing this with anyone but you_, and then all in one motion, let go of my hand and skated away. I thought about catching up with her and telling her right then and there that I was falling for her, but it would be another few years before I told her. That wasn’t even the moment I realized I was – am – in love with her, that’ll be coming in another video!”

She walks into frame and bends down to kiss his forehead. She mumbles something unintelligible, but green text appears at the bottom of the screen that says, _I love you so much_. Scott stands, both of their heads out of frame now, and wraps his arms around her, mutters _I love you more_ back to her, the text showing at the bottom of the screen again.

Then, it’s just Tessa sitting at the table. Her eyes are gleaming and she’s sitting in exactly the same position Scott was: her arms are folded on the table in front of her.

“I . . .” She pauses to blow hair out of her face. “So, here’s the thing. I don’t have a specific moment that that I want to talk about, because all of mine are little moments that you think are insignificant, but they’re the ones that mean the most to me. Obviously, Scott and I have won medals and skated countless times together. That’s all well and good, but I don’t want to talk about the moments we stood on top of podiums and it felt like we were standing on top of the world.

“Today, I’m going to talk about . . . Huh, this is way harder than I thought it would be. Well, there was this one time, we were on our way to the rink for training, right before the 2010 Olympics. So this is going back even further than Scott did, I guess. We were in the car, and it was a few weeks before Christmas. A song was playing –”

She pauses again and the opening bars of _All I Want for Christmas is You_ play, followed by text that says, _we don’t want to get copyrighted, link to the song in the description_.

“That one, which we can’t put more in for copyright reasons. That has always been my favorite Christmas song, so I was yelling it at the top of my lungs. It was early in the morning, still dark outside, and then it started to snow. I looked over at Scott, who was thankfully looking at the road since he was driving, and he was singing along despite earlier protests about how it was still November, too early for Christmas music. I just . . . that memory makes me really happy, because now we sing in the car together all the time. But that one was the first time. 

“I wanted to turn around and sing the song too him, but I was too afraid to. I knew I had liked him even then, had an inkling anyway, which only grew after the Olympics.

“I tried to tell him that I had feelings for him the next Christmas, but I couldn’t get the words out. I didn’t want to risk our partnership. Ice dancing was our job, and I knew I couldn’t do it with anyone but Scott.

“Knew that I didn’t want to be partners with anyone but Scott.” Tessa finishes her story with a wistful smile, and then in the next clip she’s sitting next to her boyfriend again, his arm loosely around her shoulders.

“That was a really cute story, T. You never told me that, I don’t think.”

“It’s a Tessa and Scott YouTube exclusive.”

He laughs softly at the grin she gives the camera. “Rock the Rink tour tickets are in the link below.”

“And you can like this video and subscribe to our channel if you’d like!”

The screen darkens.

Click.

Tessa’s sitting at the table by herself, her head in her hands. “I don’t even know what I’m trying to say here! Honey, how did you tell your story?”

Click.

“With anyone but Scott,” she finishes, and she visibly melts a little as he presses his lips to her temple, mumbles something that’s too quiet for the camera to hear.

This time, they don’t put subtitles on it, leaving their audience to guess what they’ve said.

Then, the screen fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OUTTAKES:
> 
> I hope you're all having a good weekend! 
> 
> In case you missed it, I wrote a (very long) one-shot based off of the movie "Love, Rosie," which you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531658)!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hwrites_).
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> outtakes:
> 
> You can follow me on twitter [here]() if you'd like!
> 
> There won't be an update next Sunday since I'll be out of town.
> 
> This is a different format than anything I've written before - as of right now, the things included in the chapter will be the things included in the videos to make it feel more authentic. Title is from Taylor Swift's "Wildest Dreams."
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> <3  
h


End file.
